Un Hospital DE LOCOS!
by SOAP EL DEL CoD
Summary: Un reportero es invitado a un hospital para que haga un reportaje sobre los ponys que estan internados, que locuras le esperan? -precaucion puede dar cancer!-


¡UN HOSPITAL DE LOCOS!

Un reportero muy bien vestido y muy orgulloso de su trabajo entra a un hospital psiquiátrico donde se han reportado varios casos muy peculiares de …locura, según afirma este reportero trabaja para el diario mas afamado de Canterlot "El Pony Informador", responde por el nombre de Doran. Doran apenas entra en el hospital se encuentra con Gutierrez este esta vestido con una bata de doctor y al igual que el reportero, esta muy orgulloso de su trabajo en el hospital

**Gutierrez:** ¡Muy buenos días!, querido invitado ¿Cuál es su asunto?

**Doran:** Vengo del diario mas afamado de Canterlot "El Pony Informador", tengo una entrevista con el director de este hospital para conocer sobre todas sus anécdotas

**Gutierrez:**¡Con que de ese diario! Acabo de comprarlo, ¡es muy bueno!

**Doran:** (_con orgullo_) Muchas gracias señor…

**Gutierrez:**Gutierrez, mi nombre es Gutierrez

**Doran:** Parece mas un apellido que un nombre, señor Gutierrez

**Gutierrez:**¡Lo mismo dijieron mis padres!

**Doran:** (_piensa confundido_)¡pero si sus padres le han puesto el nombre!. Bueno… entonces… me puede guiar con el director porfavor

**Gutierrez:**Por supuesto señor…

**Doran:** Doran, me llamo Doran

**Gutierrez:**Sigame señor Doran

Gutierrez guía a Doran hacia una habitación del fondo del hospital pero se le cruza un pony internado que afirma ser la princesa Celestia

**Doran:** ¡VALLA! Me dijieron que habían ponys locos por aquí pero ¡ese esta chiflado!

**Gutierrez:** eso no es nada (_ se acerca a el oído de Doran_) hay una pony que afirma ser Cristobal Colon, todos los días conquista a America , aunque ¡ni siquiera sea de nuestro mundo!

**Doran:** !VALLA! ¡esto será para primera plana!

**Gutierrez:** ¡y eso no es todo! , ¡tengo el diario de una pony que pone huevos!

**Doran:** ¡¿En serio?! Señor Gutierrez ,¿usted me lo podría prestar para incluirlo en el diario?

**Gutierrez:** ¡claro! Déjeme ir a buscarlo a mi oficina, ¡ah! Si la ve no le diga , porque se la tome a escondidas

Gutierrez entra a una habitación , de la nada aparece una pony rosa con una sonrisa en el rostro

**Pinkie Pie:** ¡Hola! ,¿como te llamas?, ¿Cuál es tu razón de estar aquí?, ¿Desde cuando estas internado?, nunca te he visto por aquí

**Doran:** Tranquila, Tranquila, Tranquila, soy Doran reportero del diario "El Pony Informador", vengo a hacer un reportaje sobre los internados de aquí

**Pinkie Pie:** ¿Por qué seguías a mi compañero de cuarto?

**Doran:** ¿se refiere al doctor Gutierrez?

**Pinkie Pie:** _(rie de forma exagerada y se revuelca en el suelo_) ¿Doctor? Ajajajajajajaja

**Doran:** (_piensa_) ¿que le sucede a esta loca?

**Pinkie Pie:** (_aun riéndose_) ¡ay!,! Mi estomago me duele de la risa ajajajajaja!

**Doran:** ¿Qué es lo que tiene el Doctor Gutierrez?

**Pinkie Pie:** : (_aun riéndose_) es que… es que … Gutierrez es un loco, se cree doctor de este hospital

**Doran:** ¿¡Queee!?, pero…pero si todo lo que decía … ¡se escuchaba muy cuerdo!

**Pinkie Pie:** Los locos pueden adaptar distintas personalidades, aunque se oiga muy cuerdo sigue siendo un loco

**Doran:** me sorprende esto…estoy en shock

**Pinkie Pie:** asi es, al principio cuando llegue igualmente me sorprendi de tantos ponys y sus personalidades

**Doran:** Muchas gracias por ayudarme

**Pinkie Pie:** de nada señor , espero que su reportaje sea todo un éxito ( _esta a punto de salir de la escena pero Doran la detiene_)

**Doran:** aaa se me olvidaba , ¿Cuál es su nombre?

**Pinkie Pie:** (_se rie_) ¡no puedo creer que no me conozca!

**Doran:** (_ extrañado_) no, no se quien es

**Pinkie Pie:** (_termina de reírse y se pone seria_) …yo soy ¡CRISTÓBAL COLON! (_se pone rápidamente se pone un disfraz de Cristobal Colon , saca una brújula y se pone a caminar en círculos_), ¡¿DONDE ESTA?!... la reina confía en mi…tengo que encontrarla

**Doran:** ( exaltado) ¿¡QUE TODOS EN ESTE HOSPITAL ESTAN LOCOS!?

**Pinkie Pie (Cristóbal Colon):** ACASO…ME DIJISTE…¿LOCO? (_toma una botella y la rompe en una mesa cercana, cada vez se acerca mas a Doran quien asustado se esconde detrás de un sillon_)¿ ME DIJISTE LOCO?, ¿CREES QUE SACRIFICAR MI VIDA PARA ENCONTRAR UNA VIA A LAS INDIAS ES ESTAR LOCO?

**Doran:** no, no, no, yo no dije nada…yo no fui…!No me mate porfavor!, yo, yo,yo…¡LE AYUDO EN SU BUSQUEDA!

**Pinkie Pie (Cristóbal Colon):**(_para de golpe, piensa en la propuesta de Doran)_ mmmm…esta bien , Bienvenido grumete Doran

**Doran:** (r_espira aliviado, trata de tomar la botella de Pinkie Pie quien amenaza de nuevo a Doran con esta_) tranquila… pensé que si dejabas el arma …podrias encontrar a America mas rápido

**Pinkie Pie (Cristóbal Colon):** ¿America?, yo busco a las Indias no a America

**Doran:** (toma de los hombros a Pinkie y la deja en el sillón) Eso mismo, las Indias …puedes encontrar las Indias mas rápido si te tranquilizas y dejas el arma en esa mesa

**Pinkie Pie (Cristóbal Colon):** (exaltada) no descanzare hasta encontrar a las Indias ¿me entendiste grumete?

**Doran:** _(Doran se dirije a una ventana cercana_)¿y si mejor abro las ventanas?, para que entre aire fresco

**Pinkie Pie (Cristóbal Colon):**Buena idea grumete, tiene acceso para abrir las ventanas

**Doran:** (_Doran abre las ventanas y por accidente golpea a una ave que estaba posada en el borde de la ventana, este chilla y sale volando_) Ups…

**Pinkie Pie (Cristóbal Colon):** Grumete… ¿es eso lo que acabo de escuchar?

**Doran:** eeemm… no, no a escuchado nada … capitán (_cierra inmediatamente las ventanas_)

**Pinkie Pie (Cristóbal Colon):** Si es… ¡es un ave!, si hay aves en el océano significa que hay tierra cerca de aquí (_sale corriendo hacia la ventana_)

**Doran:** (_le impide el paso a Pinkie_) no puede ir ayi capitan, tiene que descanzar todavía falta mucho para las Americas

**Pinkie Pie (Cristóbal Colon):** Las Indias, grumete ,Las Indias ( _trata de empujar a Doran pero este se opone a ella_)

**Doran:** ¡Por favor alguien me ayude! (_ se acerca una pony anaranjada y de crin rubia, era Applejack quien ayuda a el reportero a contener a Pinkie)_

**Pinkie Pie (Cristóbal Colon):** co-capitana no interrumpa , estamos a punto de llegar a nuestro destino

**Applejack:** Capitan, todavía no hemos llegado a nuestro destino, esta es solo una isla desierta, nada mas

**Pinkie Pie (Cristóbal Colon):** (_ se detiene ,causando la caída de Doran)_ ¿en serio?, ¡rayos! Estábamos a punto de llegar

**Applejack:** Lo siento capitán ,pero de seguro en unos cuantas horas mas lo encontraremos

**Pinkie Pie (Cristóbal Colon):** Muchas gracias co-capitana, (_mira a Doran quien esta tirado en el piso ,respirando de forma agitada_) y usted , deveria esforzarse menos , mire como esta de agitado

**Doran:** Si…capitán

Pinkie Pie sale de la escena dejando solo a Applejack y Doran , Doran se sienta en el sillón de antes y comienza a respirar relajado

**Doran:** Muchas gracias señorita…

**Applejack:** Applejack , soy Applejack ¿ y usted?

**Doran:** Doran, reportero de el diario mas polémico de Canterlot "El Pony Informador", y… ¿usted es una interna o esta a cargo del hospital?

**Applejack:** soy una interna, pero en realidad, no se porque estoy aquí

**Doran:** ¿en serio?, digame (_Doran saca una libreta y una pluma_) ¿Por qué cree que no debería estar aquí?

**Applejack:** no tengo ningún tipo de locura , en realidad ,tengo un don

**Doran:** ¿un don?

**Applejack:** si, un don

**Doran:** ý, ¿Cuál seria ese "don"?

**Applejack:** (_saca un huevo de una canasta cercana_) ¿quiere uno?

**Doran:** (_mira con desagrado el huevo_), aaaa… es usted

**Applejack:** ¿ya me conoce?

**Doran:** El doctor…el señor Gutierrez me conto acerca de usted

**Applejack:** hay ese Gutierrez , es muy buen amigo mia ( _se acerca a Doran_) me ayuda a buscar mi diario

**Doran:** ¿Su diario?

**Applejack:** A si es

**Doran:** Digame ¿Qué es lo que tiene escrito ese diario?

**Applejack:** (_ se sienta junto a Doran_ ) tengo varios recuerdos de mi infancia ,de como llegue aquí, del diario vivir en este hospital, de los internos ,de los guardias y lo mas importante

**Doran:** ¿Qué es?

**Applejack:** (se pone roja) de donde saco todos estos huevos

**Doran:** Interesante, ¿me puede contar algunas anécdotas de su diario?

**Applejack:** Un diario es algo privado, señor Doran, si lo encuentra quizás le pueda contar algo de mi diario

**Doran:** Señora Applejack ,yo se quien tiene su diario pero…espero que no tenga ninguna represaría con quien la tenga

**Applejack:** Señor Doran, tengo varias razones para matar a quien la tenga, si alguien la tiene,sin importar quien sea lo matare asi como mate al ultimo quien lo tomo

**Doran:** ¿Usted…mato a alguien ….solo por que tomo su diario?

**Applejack:** a si es , fue a mi hermano Big Macintosh ,el imbécil lo tomo cuando estaba peinando la crin de mi hermanita Applebloom

**Doran:** _(traga saliva y se arregla el cuello de su camisa_) valla, triste historia

**Applejack:** Tal vez por eso estoy aquí

Gutierrez entra en la escena sin percatarse que estaba Applejack, Gutierrez tiene el diario de Applejack en sus patas

**Gutierrez:** Señor Doran aquí tengo el diario de la señorita Applejack , la que pone huevos ( _se percata que estaba Applejack y trata de arreglarlo_) emmm…este…

**Applejack:** ¿si? Prosigue, prosigue, ¡maldito traidor!(_ salta encima de Gutierrez y lo empieza a ahorcar con sus patas_)

**Doran:** (_salta del sillón sorprendido por el actuar de Applejack , esta aun sigue ahorcando a Gutierrez_) pobre hombre, muerto por su amiga

**Gutierrez:** auch….Apple….APPLEJACK…(_tose con fuerza_) Fue él (_Indicando a Doran )_

**Doran:** pobre tipo siento pena por… ¡¿QUEE?!

**Gutierrez:** Fue el (_ Applejack deja de ahorcarlo_) … hay mi cuello por Celestia

**Applejack:** ¿Qué dijiste?

**Gutierrez:** ¡Fue el reportero!, ¡el lo escondió en mi habitación para culparme!

**Doran:** ¿¡Que!? , ¿yo? ,pero si recién vengo a conocer a la señora Applejack

**Applejack:** ¡Y pensar en que le iba a dar uno de mis secretos del diario! (_se acerca a Doran lentamente_) ¡Señor Doran prepare sus plegarias!

**Doran:** (_se aleja de Applejack a medida que se acerca_) ¡En serio señorita Applejack , yo no fui!

**Gutierrez:** ¡No le haga caso señorita Applejack! ¡es un gran mentiroso!

**Doran:** Señora en serio yo no fui _(choca con la pared del hospital , dejándose rodeado por Applejack y Gutierrez_ ) ayayayayai…(_se saca la corbata_)situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas (_rápidamente se saca los zapatos, Applejack reacciona y retrocede_)

**Applejack:** ¿se esta…?

**Gutierrez:** ¡¿desnudando?! (_Applejack se tapa los ojos con sus patas_)

**Applejack:** por favor señor Gutierrez , ¡haga algo! (_salta unos pantalones_)

**Gutierrez:** ¿Qué quiere que haga señorita?( _le salta una camisa_ )

**Applejack:** ¡No lo se!

**Doran:** (_pensando_) ¡Funciona! ¡Avanzare mas rápido! ( _avanza hacia Applejack mientras esta retrocede_)

Vuelve a entrar Pinkie Pie esta vez vestida con un pijama rosado , tiene ojeras y se restriega los ojos

**Pinkie Pie (Cristóbal Colon):** ¿Qué es este ruido? ¿Llegamos por fin? (_Mira a Doran casi desnudo_) ¡grumete! No voy a tolerar este tipo de comportamiento (_empieza a seguir a Doran y Doran a su vez a Applejack_ )

Pinkie Pie sigue a Doran quien a su vez sigue a Applejack y a Gutierrez . Todos ellos corren por todo el hospital , de repente se Doran se cruza con el pony que se creía Celestia

**Pony( Celestia):** (_mira y reconoce a Doran_ ) y me dice a mi loca… ¡Donde esta Luna! ¡Quiero mas pastel!

Doran ya esta cansando al igual que el resto de los internos ,Doran cae al piso casi al mismo tiempo que los demás, donde cayo Doran se encontraba una Pony color morado con lentes y una bata de doctor esta acompañada de un pequeño dragon morado

**Twiligth:** ¿algún problema señor?

**Doran:** si, ¡en este hospital están todos LOCOS!, ¿me entendio?, ¡LOCOS! , L, O, C, O, S

**Twiligth:** ¿que esperaba señor?… este es un hospital psiquiátrico

**Doran:** ¿usted esta a cargo?

**Twiligth:** Si

**Doran:** ¡Por fin!, soy Doran reportero de "El Pony Informador" me llamaron para hacer un reportaje sobre la gente de este hospital

**Twiligth:** ¡aaaaa si usted!, lo estábamos esperando (_Doran se para se viste con la ropa que dejo botada hace un rato y se va con Twiligth hacia una oficina)_

**Spike:** ¡pobre tipo!

**Applejack:** ¿Por qué? Yo seria la pobrecita, si casi me alcanza con su cuerpo desnudo

**Spike:** es que… el no es reportero, en realidad, es un pobre diablo que vivía en la calle, según el , hacia un reportaje de como vivía la basura en la ciudad

**Pinkie Pie (Cristóbal Colon):** ¡valla a ese bucanero le hacia falta a un amigo!

**Spike:** ¡pobrecito ahora Twiligth lo debe estar amarrando con un chaleco de fuerza para llevarlo a una habitación acolchada!

**Gutierrez:** ¡que lamentable!...(_mira una canasta tirada_) ¡miren encontré huevos!

**Spike:** ¡que bien y justo cuando quería comer huevo frito!

**Pinkie Pie (Cristóbal Colon):** ¡noo! ¡Debemos guardarlo para el viaje!

**Spike:** si quieres guardamos algunos, y el resto lo comemos ahora

**Pinkie Pie (Cristóbal Colon):** … ¡esta bien!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - FIN - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola, hola, hola, hoy les quise traer esta obra que invente basado en el cuento que no me acuerdo como se llama… creo que era "todos somos locos" o algo asi, si saben no duden en avizarme

Mi Facebook en caso de que quieran que les actualize todas las noticias acerca de mis fics y de mi: Soap El del Cod (Pinkie Pie yaranaika)


End file.
